whitestkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5/Episode 3/Live chat log
11:28 melaniemusic3: do you have a jerk in here? 11:29 ohyeah1997: I LOVE DARREN LIKE A NERD LOVES MATH GLASSES!!!! 11:29 taylor: I'm gonna be a jerk and leave. luv u awl. xoxo 11:29 kinseyefink: what? 11:29 kinseyefink: ma 11:29 kinseyefink: t 11:29 kinseyefink: h 11:29 kinseyefink: gl 11:29 kinseyefink: n 11:29 kinseyefink: iwgijodhigfd 11:29 latishalewis: :D 11:29 sammaki: what are math glasses? 11:29 latishalewis: No idea.. 11:29 latishalewis: But i hate math 11:29 ohyeah1997: wow 11:29 ohyeah1997: and i thought i was the youngest one here lol 11:29 daniellagormley: i wanna do zach 11:30 katiehamrah: I am comming back Later! 11:30 ohyeah1997: no 11:30 latishalewis: Sex robot Sex Robot 11:30 latishalewis: anyone seen that sketch? 11:30 melaniemusic3: zach & darren are soooo hot! and trevor is just amazing. 11:30 furganflop: coming to your tooooown 11:30 daniellagormley: yessss 11:30 daniellagormley: agreed 11:30 ohyeah1997: i had I LOVE DARREN on my hand for months with sharpie! 11:30 melaniemusic3: sexing up your townnnnn 11:30 sammaki: it's been on mine for years. 11:30 nikilove: http://www.ifc.com/blogs/ifc-now/2011/04/a-brief-interview-with-the-whi.php 11:30 latishalewis: Zach & Darren = Hott . Trevor = Sexy . Timmy = Cute. Sam = .. I'm not sure 11:30 sammaki: and years. 11:31 daniellagormley: hahaha 11:31 latishalewis: Lol 11:31 ohyeah1997: 7:36pm 11:31 becksinclair: LOL 11:31 nikilove: Recent interview with Timmy. 11:31 kinseyefink: Sam = decent 11:31 latishalewis: That was just delicious 11:31 latishalewis: Lol 11:31 latishalewis: Out of all of them .. I think I want Darren the most 11:31 guest-8899 changed nickname to furganflop2606 11:31 sammaki: oo.... me too. 11:31 cybertech44: anyone here Experienced in HTML? 11:32 ohyeah1997: is he coming back on? 11:32 furganflop2606 changed nickname to furganflop 11:32 latishalewis: idk 11:32 nikilove: I'm okay at it, cybertech 11:32 cybertech44: hey furganflop 11:32 nikilove: I know basics, haha 11:32 latishalewis: He's supposed to be on, I saw on fb . 11:32 furganflop: hey cybertech :) 11:32 ohyeah1997: he was on i was on with him 11:32 ohyeah1997: he left and said he had work bye 11:32 cybertech44: you know how to play sound within the same page instead of it going to a different page? 11:33 guest-8941 entered the room 11:33 ohyeah1997: he had his camera on too 11:33 ohyeah1997: and a beard... 11:33 guest-8941 changed nickname to claytonbeisner 11:33 ohyeah1997: hairy hairy lol 11:33 nikilove: For like a website? 11:33 cybertech44: no just basic stuff 11:33 ohyeah1997: 7:38pm in colorful COLORADO! lmao 11:33 nikilove: I'm pretty sure there's certain widgets for that 11:34 ravenleannesuttonjames: clayton beisner...name's famillaiar 11:34 ravenleannesuttonjames: yeah 11:34 ohyeah1997: im leaving and going to twitter..... PEACE! 11:34 nikilove: Like, I used to have that on tumblr, but I got rid of it on accident 11:34 claytonbeisner: i dunno who you'rre talking about 11:34 ravenleannesuttonjames: thats not how to spell that word 11:34 nikilove: Hold on, I'll try to find the site 11:34 guest-8956 entered the room 11:34 ohyeah1997: kk bye 11:34 ravenleannesuttonjames: your name is just familliar 11:34 claytonbeisner: lol 11:34 guest-8956 changed nickname to kalynnallman 11:34 guest-8956 changed nickname to kalynnallman 11:34 becksinclair: here is a video of trevor and zach on IFC Demand: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxfnmMqbc 11:34 guest-8967 entered the room 11:35 becksinclair: it was posted on the whitest fans u know fb page just now 11:35 guest-8967 changed nickname to will 11:35 guest-8972 entered the room 11:35 guest-8972 changed nickname to stephocalypse 11:35 ravenleannesuttonjames: isnt the guy who played sex robot's nameclayton? or am i just trippin'? haha 11:35 claytonbeisner: I AM SEX ROBOT YES 11:35 claytonbeisner: lolol 11:35 latishalewis: Lol 11:35 ohyeah1997: trevor tweeted! 11:35 guest-8985 entered the room 11:35 stephocalypse: i met him last year he owns 11:35 latishalewis: I was obsessed with sex robot and the hamlet sketch 11:35 latishalewis: lmfao 11:35 ravenleannesuttonjames: i knew your name was familliar!! 11:35 claytonbeisner: ahahaha 11:35 claytonbeisner: wait 11:36 claytonbeisner: you met me? 11:36 ravenleannesuttonjames: AAAH SEX ROBOT IS IN OUR CYBERTOWWWN 11:36 latishalewis: Lmao 11:36 latishalewis: Sexing up our cybertoooown <3 11:36 claytonbeisner: ahhh! hey steph! how's it goin! 11:36 latishalewis: oohbabeh 11:36 ohyeah1997: trevor is in Disney Land 11:36 stephocalypse: good e tu? 11:36 guest-8997 entered the room 11:36 guest-8998 entered the room 11:36 claytonbeisner: i did i was on the webcam chat or whatever when season 4 was premiering 11:36 guest-8997 changed nickname to emmastorvall 11:36 claytonbeisner: awesome. i'm raiding some WoW @ the moment 11:36 guest-9001 entered the room 11:36 stephocalypse: yes, memories... 11:36 latishalewis: They really need to do a movie.. 11:36 guest-9007 entered the room 11:37 guest-9007 changed nickname to anthonywhite 11:37 claytonbeisner: they did! civil war on drugs! 11:37 guest-9009 entered the room 11:37 guest-9010 entered the room 11:37 latishalewis: Lol noo! 11:37 latishalewis: Like one to premiere in theatres 11:37 claytonbeisner: miss march? 11:37 guest-9016 entered the room 11:37 guest-9017 entered the room 11:37 guest-9018 entered the room 11:37 guest-9010 changed nickname to emmastorvall 11:37 guest-9020 entered the room 11:37 guest-9016 changed nickname to kogojo 11:37 latishalewis: Timmy wasn't in it 11:37 guest-9018 changed nickname to haydos23 11:37 claytonbeisner: this is true 11:37 latishalewis: it was trevor and zach 11:37 stephocalypse: one day... 11:37 latishalewis: no sam 11:37 ravenleannesuttonjames: god. ihave tenacious d, gwar, AND sex robot stuck in my head. 11:37 latishalewis: no timmy 11:37 latishalewis: no darren 11:37 claytonbeisner: lol brb gotta play some WoW 11:37 ohyeah1997: timmy was on 11:37 will: derp 11:37 stephocalypse: helluva mashup 11:37 latishalewis: Tenacious D <3 11:37 guest-9034 entered the room 11:37 nikilove: ravenleannesuttonjames That's a mean mix, haha 11:38 guest-9034 changed nickname to kalynnallman 11:38 latishalewis: I envy you 11:38 latishalewis: lol 11:38 ohyeah1997: then he said i have work. bye 11:38 ravenleannesuttonjames: we are the D 11:38 guest-9041 entered the room 11:38 ravenleannesuttonjames: ugggggggggh 11:38 furganflop: morning everyone! 11:38 stephocalypse: heyyyy 11:38 latishalewis: Tenacious D - The Metal 11:38 ohyeah1997: goodnight 11:38 latishalewis: so sexy on guitar hero 3 11:38 latishalewis: lol 11:38 ravenleannesuttonjames: it is quite a mix... 11:38 ohyeah1997: its darkness outside 11:38 nikilove: G'morning, furganflop! 11:38 stephocalypse: evenin for me furgie furg 11:38 furganflop: :D 11:38 guest-9041 changed nickname to annyoyingbitch 11:38 stephocalypse: niki amore 11:38 annyoyingbitch: HI 11:39 ohyeah1997: TIMES RUNNING OUT BOB IT TAKES JESUS 4.5 SECONDS TO GET TO EARTH BOB! 11:39 ohyeah1997: lol trevor 11:39 annyoyingbitch: Katie Hamrah is only 13 11:39 latishalewis: I bleed it outt <3 11:39 ohyeah1997: BOB! EXNAY ON THE IM THE ONE THAT SHOT HIM AY 11:39 ravenleannesuttonjames: i got to level 45 this week on WoW 11:39 guest-9064 entered the room 11:40 ohyeah1997: YAY! im 13 too! 11:40 ravenleannesuttonjames: thats how i spent spring break 11:40 guest-9064 changed nickname to andreaavalos 11:40 cybertech44: cool Raven 11:40 cybertech44: lol 11:40 latishalewis: IS NO ONE HERE 16? 11:40 guest-9071 entered the room 11:40 latishalewis: lol 11:40 guest-9071 changed nickname to katiehamrah 11:40 cybertech44: i'm 17 11:40 ohyeah1997: im 13 too! :DDDD 11:40 furganflop: i'm 16 11:40 will: what I learned today: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II_-3wZJxqg 11:40 katiehamrah: Yeah what is up 11:40 latishalewis: Yay im not alonee <3 11:40 ohyeah1997: 13 going on 14 11:40 ravenleannesuttonjames: im 14 :D 11:40 latishalewis: I'll be 17 in julyy 11:40 latishalewis: :D 11:40 latishalewis: summer babehs rulee 11:40 stephocalypse: august 11:40 stephocalypse: august 11:40 latishalewis: Leos <3 11:40 guest-9088 entered the room 11:40 latishalewis: hah 11:40 ravenleannesuttonjames: 15th birthday will be the bees knees :) fcking korn theme!! 11:40 furganflop: December 11:40 stephocalypse: but i will be much older 11:41 katiehamrah: I am going to draw a picture of Timmy and show it to him tonight!!! 11:41 latishalewis: SICK 11:41 sammaki: 15 in april! 11:41 latishalewis: Lol 11:41 sammaki: same month as trevor! month after zach! 11:41 ravenleannesuttonjames: i was going to draw trevor and gave up 11:41 katiehamrah: lol 11:41 katiehamrah: LAME 11:41 katiehamrah: RE-RE 11:41 latishalewis: I'll draw them a smiley face 11:41 latishalewis: lol 11:41 guest-9088 changed nickname to kinseyefink 11:41 ravenleannesuttonjames: i dont have shading pencils with me 11:41 sammaki: oh, yeah... and same month as timmy. sorry timmy. 11:41 latishalewis: I'm a musician/ languist . 11:41 guest-9100 changed nickname to andreaavalos 11:41 stephocalypse: practice 11:41 latishalewis: I practiced for years. I SUCK 11:41 stephocalypse: prack tiss 11:41 claytonbeisner: okay gotta down artemedies bbl 11:42 stephocalypse: cya duder 11:42 will: we're gonna talk about practice?! 11:42 latishalewis: ttyl 11:42 will: practice 11:42 stephocalypse: get a basic drawing book or google lessons 11:42 stephocalypse: its all shapes really 11:42 stephocalypse: and angles 11:42 ravenleannesuttonjames: i can draw 3 men good-Jonathan Davis, James Shaffer, and Reggie Aarvizu. thats all. haha 11:42 katiehamrah: I was born the same day as Darren!!!!! 11:42 ravenleannesuttonjames: arvizu* 11:43 latishalewis: hah 11:43 guest-9150 entered the room 11:43 latishalewis: I'll try it outt 11:43 guest-9150 changed nickname to kalynnallma8739 11:43 latishalewis: I wish I were good at drawing and all.. My senior year starts september, and I can't take 11:43 latishalewis: woodshop cause I didn't take freshman art -.-" I took band class 11:43 nikilove: I like drawing, but I like eating ice cream more. 11:43 ravenleannesuttonjames: i'm taking band next year at zero period O.o 11:43 stephocalypse: i like cadbury caramel eggs 11:44 furganflop: so when does ep 3 air in the US of A? 11:44 latishalewis: Band is fun . 11:44 stephocalypse: in about 45 mins 11:44 latishalewis: 10:30 pm 11:44 nikilove: Those are soooooo good, Steph 11:44 ravenleannesuttonjames: stephocalypse reminds me of metalocalypse :) 11:44 guest-9176 entered the room 11:44 stephocalypse: i know omg 11:44 furganflop: tyvm 11:44 latishalewis: True raven 11:44 ravenleannesuttonjames: haha 11:44 stephocalypse: my friend who is also named steph christened me w this name 11:44 latishalewis: cool 11:44 ravenleannesuttonjames: noice. i'm known as ravey gravey. 11:44 nikilove: That's an awesome name, hahaha 11:45 latishalewis: lolz 11:45 ravenleannesuttonjames: which is also the name of a fcking clown from the bay area 11:45 nikilove: My friends gave me this name as a joke and it stuck. Sick, sick joke 11:45 nikilove: hhaha 11:45 ravenleannesuttonjames: a hippy clown who liked pigs 11:45 latishalewis: I hate clowns.. 11:45 latishalewis: Ever since I was little.. 11:45 latishalewis: ugh 11:45 latishalewis: They creep me outttt 11:45 stephocalypse: but its good it works. niki love would be a good drag name too 11:45 nikilove: She gave up clown school. She should move to Portland. 11:45 ravenleannesuttonjames: hit me clown because i'm not from your town, no 11:45 nikilove: They never give up clown school there. 11:45 ravenleannesuttonjames: clown is a good song 11:45 nikilove: And they ride bikes all the time and put birds on things. 11:46 guest-9213 entered the room 11:46 ravenleannesuttonjames: hahaha 11:46 guest-9213 changed nickname to 8llllllll3 11:46 latishalewis: I'm just American trashhh <3 11:46 guest-9224 changed nickname to sammaki 11:46 stephocalypse: my moms a retired nurse and saw gross things 11:46 latishalewis: oooh 11:47 ravenleannesuttonjames: i wouldnt want to be a pilot 11:47 ravenleannesuttonjames: i'd work in a cockpit 11:47 latishalewis: Lmao 11:47 ravenleannesuttonjames: strikes me as a little odd.. 11:47 stephocalypse: im a areteest 11:47 latishalewis: The cockpit is fun 11:47 latishalewis: hahh 11:47 stephocalypse: available for paid commissions yall 11:47 stephocalypse: yeah its not for the faint of heart 11:47 nikilove: I wonder if they really keep lungs and junk in jars in sketchy closetslike they do in film 11:47 stephocalypse: OH HAI BECK HAY 11:48 latishalewis: That's cool 11:48 ravenleannesuttonjames: would a cocpit be equivalent to a va.......never minf -.- 11:48 stephocalypse: i think only in morgues 11:48 latishalewis: Body parts <3 11:48 latishalewis: Lol raven 11:48 ravenleannesuttonjames: i hate typos. 11:48 nikilove: I'd freak if I ever ended up in a morgue without being dead first. 11:48 stephocalypse: pock kit 11:48 latishalewis: :P 11:48 stephocalypse: Dont watch The Jacket then 11:49 nikilove: Like, I don't understand how people broke into a morgue to play with Cobain's body when he 11:49 nikilove: died. 11:49 nikilove: So messed up. 11:49 nelson: lets get timmy to do the timmy dance when he logs back in 11:49 ravenleannesuttonjames: i'd be interested in being a coroner. or just go all-out davinci and steal bodies 11:49 stephocalypse: is that true? 11:49 latishalewis: Lmao 11:49 latishalewis: I love Timmy dance ahhh 11:49 cybertech44: can't wait for tonights episode 11:49 nikilove: Yeah, I read it in a few different books, 11:49 latishalewis: I would love to have him pop out of my birthday cake 11:49 latishalewis: and do a timmy dance 11:49 nikilove: They danced with his body and shaved his head, too. 11:49 stephocalypse: people are weeeeeird 11:49 nikilove: So so fucked. 11:50 nikilove: I know. 11:50 ravenleannesuttonjames: didnt someone steal cobain's ashes? 11:50 latishalewis: Yeah 11:50 stephocalypse: keith richards snorted them 11:50 guest-9284 entered the room 11:50 cybertech44: if you guys missed or want to watch again episodes 1 and 2 11:50 ravenleannesuttonjames: snort some cobain. do i sense a oun? 11:50 nikilove: Courtney also clipped off some of his pubes at his wake/funeral. 11:50 cybertech44: you can do to my channel, youtube.com/user/cybertech44 11:50 cybertech44: for the 1st one 11:50 nikilove: She's too weird for me. 11:50 guest-9291 entered the room 11:50 cybertech44: and 11:50 ravenleannesuttonjames: or go to piratebay... 11:50 latishalewis: Freaky peopleeee 11:50 cybertech44: cybertechWKUK for the 2nd and 3 and 4 soon 11:50 guest-9291 changed nickname to matthietpas 11:51 furganflop: shhh no piracy talk here ;) 11:51 ravenleannesuttonjames: iight :) 11:51 nikilove: Thanks, cybertech! 11:51 stephocalypse: dude you rock 11:51 cybertech44: you're welcome 11:51 furganflop: *applauds* 11:51 stephocalypse: whats your setup man? 11:51 guest-9309 entered the room 11:51 cybertech44: but don't leave comments or send messages to me on my main account cybertech44 11:51 stephocalypse: i have an old vhs ripper software jammie 11:52 cybertech44: because i'm temp suspened from uploading 11:52 cybertech44: suspended* 11:52 cybertech44: until next Friday 11:52 guest-9312 entered the room 11:52 furganflop: copyright sucks sh*t 11:52 stephocalypse: ikr 11:52 cybertech44: well it wasn't copyright for me 11:52 ravenleannesuttonjames: ohhh god. has anyone ever been on chatroulette. 11:52 stephocalypse: yeah 11:53 guest-9312 changed nickname to alexharnick 11:53 latishalewis: Nope 11:53 cybertech44: i got a 2nd community guidelines strike 11:53 latishalewis: I've wanted to but I am afraid 11:53 cybertech44: for Baked Beans Pt.1 11:53 stephocalypse: whats that mean 11:53 furganflop: ... are you serious? 11:53 latishalewis: I hear rumors of color chodes on chatroulette 11:53 cybertech44: so they disabled my account for posting for two weeks 11:53 stephocalypse: they thought it was dirty? 11:53 latishalewis: o.o 11:53 cybertech44: i have two more months until the 1st guidelines strike to go away 11:53 ravenleannesuttonjames: its mindfcking 11:53 stephocalypse: vimeo 11:53 latishalewis: wow 11:53 stephocalypse: try vimeo they dont censor shit 11:53 ravenleannesuttonjames: only italians will talk to me. wtf?! 11:54 stephocalypse: oh yeah? 11:54 stephocalypse: parli italiano?? 11:54 latishalewis: il parli deutsh 11:54 ravenleannesuttonjames: yeah, 'tis odd. i came across chris brown once and told him his music sucked 11:54 guest-9348 entered the room 11:54 guest-9351 entered the room 11:54 guest-9348 changed nickname to andrewvernon 11:54 alexharnick: does the show start at 10 or 1030? 11:54 stephocalypse: oh tu parli tedesco, si si 11:54 guest-9351 changed nickname to annalizf 11:54 guest-9353 entered the room 11:54 nikilove: rerun at 10 11:55 stephocalypse: 10 30 11:55 guest-9353 changed nickname to troywilliam2 11:55 nikilove: new one at 10:30 11:55 latishalewis: hah 11:55 alexharnick: ah 11:55 latishalewis: Anyone like slipknot? 11:55 stephocalypse: on occassion 11:55 furganflop: http://whitestkids.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page it's work in progress but come and help :D 11:55 alexharnick: what is this, 1993? 11:55 ravenleannesuttonjames: now american woman is stuck in my head 11:55 ravenleannesuttonjames: YES 11:55 ravenleannesuttonjames: slipknot ees good 11:55 nelson: slipknot sucks 11:56 stephocalypse: yes plz fergie furg is the best with that 11:56 latishalewis: I saw them in concert once 11:56 ravenleannesuttonjames: i dont love all hope is gone though 11:56 ravenleannesuttonjames: me too :) 11:56 latishalewis: Really ? I like it 11:56 cybertech44: i listen to dragonforce/rhapsody of fire and more 11:56 stephocalypse: i am more partial to deftones 11:56 andrewvernon: This is retarded. 11:56 nelson: listen to devil driver 11:56 ravenleannesuttonjames: I LIKE DEVILDRIVER 11:56 cybertech44: dream theater,a7x,disturbed,BFMV,trivium 11:56 ravenleannesuttonjames: i missed them at this AWESOME tiny venue :( 11:56 alexharnick: isnt timmy supposed to be in here? 11:56 cybertech44: firewind 11:56 nelson: my friends band is opening for devil driver soon 11:57 ravenleannesuttonjames: a7x? nooooo :( i saw them once, and then i didnt like them. 11:57 stephocalypse: diamond eyes: yay or nay 11:57 nikilove: They sold out almost immediately here 11:57 furganflop: apparently he went off a while ago and said he'll be back 11:57 andrewvernon: Diarrhea! 666! 11:57 nikilove: yay, haha 11:57 ravenleannesuttonjames: what?! good for him!! 11:57 latishalewis: a7x is good 11:57 nikilove: My friend is seeing them in 6 days 11:57 alexharnick: circa survive? 11:57 nikilove: gel oh sea 11:57 andrewvernon: a7x is not good. 11:57 latishalewis: Lol 11:57 andrewvernon: Circa survive is awesome. 11:57 ravenleannesuttonjames: i am seeind system of a down!!!! innn...uhhh....16 days, i thing. may 15 :)) 11:57 alexharnick: yes yes they are 11:57 cybertech44: new album 11:57 cybertech44: and trivium 11:58 latishalewis: didn't soad break up ?? 11:58 alexharnick: amazing live too 11:58 ravenleannesuttonjames: i went to the concert for HELLYEAH 11:58 stephocalypse: total bullshit 11:58 ravenleannesuttonjames: they reunited, i guess 11:58 nikilove: IFC, I hate your guts. 11:58 latishalewis: awesome 11:58 nikilove: >:C 11:58 andrewvernon: Going to see SOAD May 13th. 11:58 guest-9421 entered the room 11:58 latishalewis: the squirrel lmao 11:58 furganflop: what's happened? 11:58 alexharnick: nice 11:58 guest-9425 entered the room 11:58 nelson: mommy look what i drew......o timmy nooo.....its an elephant 11:58 ravenleannesuttonjames: yay! cyber hi5!! 11:58 stephocalypse: when the seasons done i wanna cancel ifc 11:58 guest-9421 changed nickname to timmywilliams 11:58 guest-9425 changed nickname to mattgreen 11:58 latishalewis: the slomo squirrel was so funny in ep. 2 11:58 stephocalypse: and get skinemax 11:58 nikilove: Seeing of Montreal this Sunday! 11:58 furganflop: TIMMY! 11:58 cybertech44: youtube.com/user/cybertech44 11:58 nikilove: SO PUMPED 11:58 cybertech44: youtube.com/user/cybertechWKUK 11:58 timmywilliams: Hey kids! 11:59 latishalewis: hey! 11:59 nikilove: Hey, Timmy! 11:59 cybertech44: hey timmy is back 11:59 guest-9438 entered the room 11:59 nelson: timmy 11:59 guest-9438 changed nickname to annalizf4019 11:59 timmywilliams: if you see of Montreal, tell them the WKUK say hi! 11:59 guest-9445 entered the room 11:59 timmywilliams: we're buddies with some of em 11:59 guest-9445 changed nickname to dainlindstrom 11:59 guest-9448 entered the room 11:59 timmywilliams: yeah we met them at a show a couple years ago 11:59 guest-9449 entered the room 11:59 stephocalypse: name droppin 11:59 kalynnallma8739: hahah 11:59 guest-9448 changed nickname to alisonsampley 11:59 timmywilliams: davey, their bass player, is in an upcoming chapter of civil war 11:59 nikilove: That's awesome for both of you, hahaha 11:59 guest-9449 changed nickname to johnpapihansson 11:59 timmywilliams: no, fun fun fun fest 12:00 nikilove: Is he? Oh my lord 12:00 ravenleannesuttonjames: slaughterama, slaughterama, dear god...so many songs in my head. hi timmy :) 12:00 nikilove: This is great, haha 12:00 cybertech44: hey 12:00 nelson: do the timmy dance 12:00 alexharnick: whoa 12:00 kinseyefink: HIII! 12:00 furganflop: HELLO! *waves* 12:00 alexharnick: timmy has a goatee 12:00 latishalewis: heyyy timmy!! 12:00 andreaavalos: Whoa, all late, I didn't notice you there. Hello Timmy!! 12:00 stephocalypse: sup homie 12:00 kalynnallma8739: hello 12:00 ravenleannesuttonjames: nice beard!! 12:00 dainlindstrom: timmy <3 12:00 nikilove: *waves* 12:00 nelson: TIMMY DANCE!!!! 12:00 guest-9462 entered the room 12:00 guest-9462 changed nickname to haydos23 12:00 daniellagormley: TIMMMMMY 12:00 minoritypower: TIMMY! 12:00 minoritypower: HOLY SHIT 12:00 will: sup bro 12:00 latishalewis: ^ 12:00 johnpapihansson: Big up from Gothenburg Sweden! 12:00 timmywilliams: did you guys see our live show from here last week? 12:00 guest-9468 entered the room 12:00 nikilove: I like the facial hair, bud! 12:00 stephocalypse: yeah 12:00 guest-9469 entered the room 12:00 timmywilliams: hey ya'll 12:00 minoritypower: Dude 12:00 minoritypower: ur like 12:00 latishalewis: Ugh no I was doped up on oxycoedom last week 12:00 minoritypower: my idol 12:01 furganflop: g'day from Sydney! 12:01 andreaavalos: Yes, it was cool 12:01 guest-9469 changed nickname to coreydowd 12:01 latishalewis: I had surgery lmao 12:01 minoritypower: ahahahahah 12:01 minoritypower: ahahahahah 12:01 guest-9474 entered the room 12:01 andreaavalos: ... i suppose... lol 12:01 stephocalypse: it was a bizarre pov but enjoyable 12:01 dainlindstrom: timmy YOURE SO PRETTY! 12:01 kalynnallma8739: hahahah 12:01 guest-9474 entered the room 12:01 andreaavalos: ... i suppose... lol 12:01 stephocalypse: it was a bizarre pov but enjoyable 12:01 dainlindstrom: timmy YOURE SO PRETTY! 12:01 kalynnallma8739: hahahah 12:01 timmywilliams: being on drugs is no excuse not to be on the internet 12:01 timmywilliams: thank you? 12:01 ravenleannesuttonjames: your beard slaps kevin corrigan's beard in the face :) 12:01 latishalewis: Lol 12:01 guest-9474 changed nickname to jasoncramer 12:01 cybertech44: lol 12:01 latishalewis: I was sleepy!! 12:01 latishalewis: I slept a lot 12:01 guest-9468 changed nickname to sarahhoward 12:01 latishalewis: :( 12:01 timmywilliams: i don't know who that is 12:01 latishalewis: stupid oxycoedon 12:01 minoritypower: hahahahaha! 12:01 minoritypower: dude ur show is awesome 12:01 nikilove: Dugs + 4chan threads on creepy game hacks = tonight 12:01 timmywilliams: sorry latisha 12:01 nikilove: bahahaha 12:01 dainlindstrom: drugs are cool stay out of school. 12:01 andreaavalos: How's you enjoy your stay in L.A. a couple weeks ago, Timmy? 12:01 timmywilliams: at least you're awak now! 12:01 nikilove: No excuses! 12:01 haydos23: australia says WKUK rules 12:01 timmywilliams: what sketchi is ont 12:01 andreaavalos: How'd* 12:01 andrewvernon: I drink too much! Its a blast! 12:01 latishalewis: Indeed 12:01 timmywilliams: i had fun in LA 12:01 cybertech44: credits 12:01 mattgreen: timmy, do you play pokemon? 12:01 latishalewis: and in less pain :) 12:01 alexharnick: squirrel just ended 12:01 timmywilliams: i was there fo about 30 hours 12:01 cybertech44: for movie 9 12:01 cybertech44: for movie 9 12:01 alexharnick: now intro 12:02 cybertech44: oops 12:02 andreaavalos: Cool! Glad I finally got to see you in person! 12:02 guest-9489 entered the room 12:02 timmywilliams: i don't play pokemon BUT I USED TO 12:02 cybertech44: wrong channel 12:02 guest-9489 changed nickname to guest 12:02 alexharnick: love the squirrel in the car sketch 12:02 sarahhoward: sweet! 12:02 johnpapihansson: up till 4 in the morning to chat with wkyk:D 12:02 mattgreen: haha emphasized used 12:02 will: pokemon yellow ftw 12:02 cybertech44: weding flip flop 12:02 cybertech44: now 12:02 timmywilliams: pokemon! 12:02 cybertech44: wedding* 12:02 timmywilliams: yeah i think my mom has my cards still 12:02 dainlindstrom: pokemon <3 12:02 stephocalypse: i still have yellow 12:02 alexharnick: hahaha 12:02 sarahhoward: finger ring friends! 12:02 dainlindstrom: yellow was my fav 12:02 timmywilliams: i play magic and used to play star wars 12:02 kinseyefink: Gotta catch them all! 12:02 daniellagormley: timmy i love you 12:02 andreaavalos: ... Pokemon? Oh, Lord.. *facepalm* lol 12:02 mattgreen: woo! i started a nostalgia trip 12:02 timmywilliams: now it's fingering friends? 12:02 stephocalypse: complete w l100 mewtwo 12:02 guest-9509 entered the room 12:02 alisonsampley: does anyone remember digimon?! lol 12:02 guest-9509 changed nickname to guest 12:02 cybertech44: lololol 12:02 alexharnick: lock up those boobs! 12:02 guest-9511 entered the room 12:03 guest-9511 changed nickname to johnpapihansson 12:03 timmywilliams: yeah welcome to Nerd Chat with Timmy Williams 12:03 ravenleannesuttonjames: my brother and i play harry potter. im 14. 12:03 sarahhoward: thats my fav sketch of the seaon 12:03 will: better than fuckin digimon 12:03 minoritypower: Ok timmy I gotta ask you this question: Whats ur fav episode 12:03 minoritypower: ever? 12:03 jasoncramer: Timmy! I don't know why I'm here, but this is pretty neato. 12:03 timmywilliams: my fave episode? 12:03 andrewvernon: I bought 2 cases of Four Loko because they were half priced. Now I feel ill. 12:03 timmywilliams: i hate that question 12:03 latishalewis: lol 12:03 minoritypower: yes sir! 12:03 timmywilliams: hmmm 12:03 alexharnick: episode is hard, how about favorite sketch 12:03 andreaavalos: I'm out! *walks away* 12:03 andrewvernon: In a good way. 12:03 andreaavalos: lol, just kiddin 12:03 latishalewis: 4 loko <3 12:03 timmywilliams: oh no four loko 12:03 mattgreen: COREYdowd, you bastard 12:03 latishalewis: 4 loko & Monster <3 12:03 timmywilliams: that stuff's EVIL 12:03 ravenleannesuttonjames: nerds have all the power in the world 12:03 coreydowd: kekekekekekekekekekeke 12:03 minoritypower: its the best! 12:03 stephocalypse: ok whats your favorite maiden song ? 12:03 andrewvernon: Evil in a good way. 12:03 timmywilliams: fave maiden song is run to the hills 12:03 guest-9531 entered the room 12:03 timmywilliams: easy 12:03 ravenleannesuttonjames: coreydowl, you suck. haha 12:03 nikilove: My mum just stood behind me, didn't say anything for a minute, & yelled "OH SHIT, TIMMY!" 12:03 guest-9531 changed nickname to john11431000 12:03 nelson: timmy say something 12:04 timmywilliams: i can't choose a favorite child 12:04 guest-9536 entered the room 12:04 stephocalypse: correct response 12:04 latishalewis: Lmao! 12:04 sammaki: /purple 12:04 latishalewis: Awesome mom niki 12:04 sarahhoward: oo i sing run to the hills on expert 12:04 guest-9536 changed nickname to sethorr 12:04 nikilove: She says "Hi" bahaha 12:04 sammaki: i like timmy. 12:04 latishalewis: Timmy rules lol 12:04 ravenleannesuttonjames: now i have american women, maiden, gwar, slipknot, AND tenacious d in my head. chrissst 12:04 minoritypower: Ok wait so i have another question: why are you on this right now? 12:04 cybertech44: don't bring rockband into this 12:04 mattgreen: THE D!!! 12:04 minoritypower: Hey its jb 12:04 nelson: i dont hear any voice blaaa 12:04 becksinclair: bahahahaha 12:04 minoritypower: lol 12:04 ravenleannesuttonjames: looks like bieber bahahaha 12:04 latishalewis: oh my god 12:04 kalynnallma8739: oh yes! justin and timmy, bffs for like 12:04 kalynnallma8739: life* 12:04 stephocalypse: its a silent film 12:04 becksinclair: this is so amazing 12:04 timmywilliams: yeah we're bros 12:04 cybertech44: Ocean 2.0 now 12:04 mattgreen: not the JB i had in mind.. 12:05 latishalewis: lolol 12:05 nikilove: My mom is convinced Timmy and my brother are the only people who play Magic. 12:05 latishalewis: :D 12:05 timmywilliams: i love ocean 2.0 12:05 sammaki: I LIKE TIMMY. 12:05 minoritypower: dude this is the greatest day of my life 12:05 ravenleannesuttonjames: haha, matt 12:05 cybertech44: lol 12:05 timmywilliams: wait is last week's episode one? 12:05 alexharnick: timmy you play mtg?! 12:05 guest-9564 entered the room 12:05 cybertech44: just like senator clint webb 12:05 timmywilliams: i do, alex 12:05 guest-9564 changed nickname to bakedbeans 12:05 alexharnick: awesome 12:05 stephocalypse: i thought it was a real ad at first 12:05 latishalewis: LOL 12:05 latishalewis: > 12:05 haydos23: wtf 12:05 timmywilliams: don't be gross kid 12:05 coreydowd: Some celebrities make facebooks using fake names. This is my explanation for this. 12:05 latishalewis: LMAO 12:05 minoritypower: Ahahahahaha 12:05 cybertech44: senator clint webb is still my most viewed video with over 120k 12:05 becksinclair: timmy, you are hanging with some strange people on cam 12:05 guest-9571 entered the room 12:05 minoritypower: i love this fuckin room 12:05 latishalewis: LOL 12:05 john11431000: So why'd Trevor lie and say there would be at least 6 seasons last year? 12:05 andreaavalos: Hahah, I lol'd at John's videothing 12:05 guest-9571 changed nickname to fullmoonhowl 12:05 stephocalypse: paid actor 12:05 nelson: one looks like justin beiber 12:05 timmywilliams: trevor didn't say that 12:05 johnpapihansson: not mutch just havin a bowl 12:05 nikilove: This is weird. The video selection, I mean, haha 12:06 minoritypower: Meow meeoooowww 12:06 andreaavalos: ahahha 12:06 guest-9577 entered the room 12:06 timmywilliams: i don't think any of us would 12:06 guest-9577 changed nickname to theaggrocraig 12:06 timmywilliams: haha! 12:06 cybertech44: set it on fire 12:06 ravenleannesuttonjames: what is going on here?! 12:06 cybertech44: lol 12:06 will: do you listen to any indie rock? 12:06 stephocalypse: i turn them all off unless its a tonetta loop 12:06 kalynnallma8739: whats that guy eating? 12:06 alexharnick: whoa 12:06 minoritypower: Hey timmy would u have sex with either one of those guys for money? 12:06 timmywilliams: i gotta be honest, i don't really know anything about new music 12:06 alexharnick: that is wron 12:06 mattgreen: Boris Smile.. great indie band 12:06 alexharnick: g 12:06 latishalewis: SO JIGGLEHHH <3 12:06 latishalewis: SHAKE IT! 12:06 nikilove: Are the mics broken for anyone else? 12:06 timmywilliams: nope, MP i wouldn't 12:06 cybertech44: $1 for every $1 million for computers 12:06 ravenleannesuttonjames: oh god nooo 12:06 will: it's all good 12:06 stephocalypse: i hear nothing 12:06 mattgreen: never heard of them? 12:06 nikilove: I can't hear anything 12:06 john11431000: Yup 12:06 alexharnick: yes! 12:06 minoritypower: YESSS!! 12:06 stephocalypse: yes 12:06 guest-9585 entered the room 12:06 nikilove: Yup! 12:06 guest-9585 changed nickname to _geekatron_ 12:06 sethorr: yea! 12:06 kalynnallma8739: yes 12:06 minoritypower: ahahahahah FUCK YES! 12:06 kinseyefink: yay 12:06 ravenleannesuttonjames: this is bad. haha 12:06 nikilove: Now it works, haha 12:06 minoritypower: Oh its sexy people 12:07 cybertech44: so you need like $600 million for 1 computer for a school 12:06 ravenleannesuttonjames: this is bad. haha 12:07 fullmoonhowl: hi timmy' 12:07 nikilove: You made her night, hahha 12:07 ravenleannesuttonjames: timmy, youre the only pleasent thing to look at right now, haha :) 12:07 minoritypower: WHOOOO!!! 12:07 coreydowd: FINE. I CAN BE REAL TOO. 12:07 guest-9597 entered the room 12:07 kalynnallma8739: GOOD JOB MATT 12:07 latishalewis: Lol 12:07 cybertech44: lol 12:07 will: lulz 12:07 cybertech44: you can block web cam people 12:07 alexharnick: the cheetah man scares me a bit 12:07 coreydowd: WTF/. 12:07 becksinclair: i think he is really a teddy bear 12:07 latishalewis: Lmao 12:07 cybertech44: or hide them 12:07 coreydowd: Lol 12:08 coreydowd: Yeah 12:08 alexharnick: last week 12:08 sarahhoward: yes 12:08 will: I hope it's a woman 12:08 stephocalypse: yes 12:08 guest-9602 entered the room 12:08 ravenleannesuttonjames: oh, nevermind :) 12:08 latishalewis: o.o 12:08 guest-9602 changed nickname to funnyguybrady 12:08 guest-9609 entered the room 12:08 haydos23: idk im in diffrent country 12:08 cybertech44: anne frank is next 12:08 guest-9611 changed nickname to daniellagormley2062 12:08 guest-9611 entered the room 12:08 cybertech44: when its back on 12:08 nelson: i still think u should put some music on and do the timmy dance 12:08 coreydowd: Timmy, I always thought Darren was the hottest "girl" on the show. But, after Baked Beans. 12:08 coreydowd: Idk anymore. 12:08 fullmoonhowl: that guy needs to do the timmy dance 12:08 latishalewis: Lmao 12:08 furganflop: hey haydos where in Australia are you? 12:08 haydos23: baked beans 12:08 mattgreen: Darren DOES make a convincing woman.. 12:08 funnyguybrady: I want Baked beans!!!!! 12:08 coreydowd: WHAT. 12:08 latishalewis: Timmy do you still do bat mitzvahs ? 12:08 sarahhoward: i figured 12:08 minoritypower: Hahahahaha omg i love my life 12:09 latishalewis: :D 12:09 guest-9616 entered the room 12:09 cybertech44: Hey Timmy, guess what, Youtube didn't like Baked Beans, my youtube account 12:09 guest-9617 entered the room 12:09 latishalewis: llolz 12:09 guest-9616 changed nickname to andrewestes 12:09 john11431000: My friend says you should skip season six and go straight to seven haha 12:09 latishalewis: :) 12:09 cybertech44: got disabled for posting because of it 12:09 kalynnallma8739: can a bat mitzvah be like, if you're not jewish but you still want a party 12:09 guest-9621 changed nickname to katie 12:09 alexharnick: no... 12:09 cybertech44: youtube.com/user/cybertech44 12:09 guest-9621 entered the room 12:09 cybertech44: for two weeks 12:09 furganflop: season 5 is the last one man... 12:09 cybertech44: lol 12:09 cybertech44: its fine 12:09 john11431000: I know 12:09 guest-9623 entered the room 12:09 john11431000: It's sad 12:09 kalynnallma8739: can a bat mitzvah be like, if you're not jewish but you still want a party 12:09 alexharnick: lol 12:09 cybertech44: even though theres no nudity its still bad i guess 12:09 mattgreen: so i once had a dream about a sketch for the WKUK.. but it's too late now since its almost 12:09 latishalewis: Lol 12:09 mattgreen: over 12:09 sarahhoward: until about ten seconds into baked beans, i thought it was an ad for 900 number 12:09 sethorr: i believe that is a PARTY! 12:09 guest-9617 changed nickname to mildredmaxi 12:09 guest-9623 changed nickname to thenazafigueroa 12:10 stephocalypse: thats a ballin tv in the bg timmy 12:10 coreydowd: JOHN. DEMON BOXXY. AHHH 12:10 minoritypower: Hahahhahaahaha oh god yes! 12:10 andreaavalos: Boxxy... she lives! 12:10 guest-9632 entered the room 12:10 johnpapihansson: Meh 12:10 guest-9632 changed nickname to bennyc 12:10 nikilove: Hey, how do you hide the weird cameras again? 12:10 guest-9634 entered the room 12:10 johnpapihansson: Gothenburg out 12:10 guest-9635 entered the room 12:10 john11431000: Please tell me Baked Beans comes back. 12:10 nikilove: Freaky guy is freaky. 12:10 guest-9636 entered the room 12:10 andreaavalos: The queen is back... finally 12:10 guest-9636 changed nickname to coreydowd 12:10 cybertech44: hover over and hide cam 12:10 sarahhoward: dog poop sounds good 12:10 sethorr: "Do you wanna *bean splatter* all over me?" 12:10 andrewvernon: I was joking! I knew the Jizzle is fake! 12:10 johnpapihansson: seeya timmy! 12:10 thenazafigueroa: Fuck yeah, Cybertech is here too 12:10 john11431000: Aww 12:10 latishalewis: Lol 12:10 mattgreen: brb 12:10 cybertech44: yep 12:10 funnyguybrady: I am the oldest person in here fml 12:10 latishalewis: is a can opener still 50 bucks? 12:10 latishalewis: hahh 12:10 guest-9634 changed nickname to alecsadowski 12:10 guest-9643 entered the room 12:11 alexharnick: you are a great french waiter, timmy 12:11 coreydowd: Awww... the dog poop doesn't come with a side... 12:11 nikilove: Aw, Baked Beans was great, haha. Who's idea was it to use a t-shirt gun? 12:11 stephocalypse: idk im 28 12:11 alexharnick: very convincing 12:11 cybertech44: i should have episode 3 up sometime tomorrow on my temp account 12:11 guest-9643 changed nickname to splat 12:11 latishalewis: Lmao 12:11 nikilove: That was a painful looking decision, haha 12:11 sarahhoward: i think baked beans could be other foods too 12:11 nikilove: That show is pretty brutal 12:11 sethorr: i love silent library 12:11 nikilove: I saw, haha. It looked awful 12:11 stephocalypse: you sound like Tron 12:11 katie: timmy 12:11 haydos23: timmyrobot? 12:11 latishalewis: Silent library is hilarious 12:11 latishalewis: Sexrobot 12:11 latishalewis: :x 12:11 sethorr: i saw that pic of ur welts lol 12:11 nikilove: FLYNN 12:11 will: DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOID 12:11 nikilove: Haha 12:12 sarahhoward: im wanting to make a tribute to sex robot using sims machinima 12:12 cybertech44: lol 12:12 latishalewis: Lol omg i love sims 12:12 coreydowd: OLD FOLKS HOME 12:12 nikilove: Microsoft Sam? 12:12 cybertech44: Old Folks Home 12:12 nikilove: Haha 12:12 latishalewis: I memorized the sex robot dance 12:12 stephocalypse: end of line 12:12 funnyguybrady: its a good thing your funny then! 12:12 john11431000: My girlfriend wants to know what your favorite skit of all time has been? 12:12 haydos23: whats ur youtube chennel 12:12 guest-9663 entered the room 12:12 cybertech44: mine? 12:12 guest-9663 changed nickname to andreaavalos2137 12:12 katie: SHOUT OUT?????????? 12:12 katie: SHOUT OUT! 12:12 john11431000: Timmy Talk? 12:12 haydos23: thanks 12:13 latishalewis: Lol 12:13 nikilove: SHOUT! 12:13 nikilove: Haha 12:13 cybertech44: youtube.com/user/cybertech44 12:13 sarahhoward: i loved timmy talk ? :D 12:13 coreydowd: Timmy Talk is amazing XD 12:13 stephocalypse: let it all out 12:13 guest-9678 entered the room 12:13 cybertech44: youtube.com/user/cybertechWKUK 12:13 guest-9678 changed nickname to annalizf 12:13 guest-9682 entered the room 12:13 cybertech44: until next Friday 12:13 guest-9682 changed nickname to splat8768 12:13 sammaki: who's the lady in the background?? 12:13 thenazafigueroa: Sex robot! ftw 12:13 guest-9686 entered the room 12:13 latishalewis: :o 12:13 andreaavalos2137: So... yeah.. 12:13 latishalewis: lol 12:13 will: I think Tron should file copyright infringment on Droid. They sound too familar. 12:13 sammaki: *lady talking? 12:13 will: I'll take proper action 12:14 mattgreen: reading rainbow? 12:14 splat8768: Is that your wife in the background? 12:14 guest-9686 changed nickname to kassemortegia 12:14 latishalewis: Lol 12:14 stephocalypse: is that wifey? tell her steph o donnell says wassup 12:14 latishalewis: okay :D 12:14 mildredmaxi: that's 80s tastic 12:14 alecsadowski: love the goatee man. looking machoo manly 12:14 nelson: why is this the last season of wkuk 12:14 furganflop: http://whitestkids.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page come and help! 12:14 timmywilliams: http://youtu.be/X0_DPRFKel8 12:14 will: you're cutting out 12:15 will: nvm 12:15 stephocalypse: inaudible 12:15 thenazafigueroa: I wanna se Timmy Dance 12:15 thenazafigueroa: lol 12:15 alexharnick: something about the worlds worst internet 12:15 thenazafigueroa: see 12:15 kassemortegia: Do the wiggle Dance 12:15 nikilove: Yeah, it's all skippy now 12:15 sethorr: TIMMY! DO TIMMY DANCE! 12:15 guest-9720 entered the room 12:15 haydos23: do the timmy dance!!!! 12:15 guest-9720 changed nickname to bakedbeans 12:15 alexharnick: hahaha 12:15 andrewvernon: Yo Timmy! My old lady and I made you a sweet ass tee shirt! 12:15 nikilove: tinychat hates us 12:15 sethorr: TIMMY DANCE!!!!!!!!!! 12:15 alexharnick: TIMMY DANCE 12:15 funnyguybrady: hahahaha 12:15 nikilove: :c 12:15 sethorr: T 12:15 kassemortegia: do the timmy dance 12:15 sethorr: IMM 12:15 latishalewis: Lol 12:15 sethorr: Y 12:15 guest-9724 entered the room 12:15 haydos23: timmy dance 12:15 will: noooo 12:15 sethorr: DANCE 12:15 nelson: timmy dance 12:15 nelson: hell yeah 12:15 nikilove: Timmy, do you like Tim and Eric? 12:15 sethorr: PLZ DO TIMMY DANCE 12:15 guest-9724 changed nickname to shelbydevlin 12:15 kassemortegia: Its the wigle dance 12:15 sethorr: LOL 12:15 mildredmaxi: heya Steph! 12:15 mattgreen: you should do it cuz its her bday! 12:15 nikilove: YES! 12:16 funnyguybrady: timmy you should do a kids show! 12:16 coreydowd: DO THE CARLTON DANCE 12:16 stephocalypse: halloo maxie 12:16 alexharnick: time and eric is great 12:16 alexharnick: but weird. 12:16 alexharnick: weird as shit 12:16 mattgreen: that would be an awesome bday present! :D 12:16 will: do you have a favorite movie director? 12:16 kassemortegia: do the wiggle dance!!!!! please??/ 12:16 sethorr: stop changing th subject...DO THE IMMY DANCE! 12:16 latishalewis: LOL 12:16 cybertech44: can you guys see me? 12:16 coreydowd: NO, DO THE CARLTON DANCE 12:16 stephocalypse: its like your cam is auto tuned 12:16 kassemortegia: wiggle dance 12:16 kalynnallma8739: timmy payne 12:16 sarahhoward: i want to take the wkuk and put them as the fighting forefathers in the 12:16 mattgreen: jump on it 12:16 john11431000: There you go 12:16 latishalewis: Lol 12:16 stephocalypse: t pain up in this 12:16 nikilove: GLaDOS 12:16 nikilove: GLaDOS 12:17 kinseyefink: hahaha wonderful singing 12:17 andreaavalos2137: Oh, God.. 12:17 cybertech44: there we go 12:17 andreaavalos2137: lol 12:17 furganflop: PORTAL! 12:17 will: negative ghostrider 12:17 ravenleannesuttonjames: i drew a timmy robot! 12:17 andrewvernon: You T Painin too much! 12:17 coreydowd: this was a triumph 12:17 latishalewis: HII! 12:17 stephocalypse: HI :) 12:17 ravenleannesuttonjames: but it turned out orrible... 12:17 kassemortegia: Do the timmy dance 12:17 sammaki: HI! 12:17 guest-9753 entered the room 12:17 andreaavalos2137: Hello Mrs. Williams! 12:17 andrewvernon: HI! 12:17 will: what? 12:17 kinseyefink: TIMMYY?! 12:17 latishalewis: TIMMY!! Category:Live chat logs